Meeting As Kids
by csinycastle85
Summary: Same story...different title, sorry!
1. Fateful Introduction

Meeting As Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC/USA network do. I also do not own the song "Love Me Tender", Elvis does.

A/N 1: A part alternate universe story (with a part of reality sprinkled in) of what it would be like if they had met as kids. I shrunk their age difference to one year and two and a half months to make this story work a bit better hence her being 11 (almost 12) and him being 13. [(Bobby's birthday stays the same, 08/20/1961 and Alex is 11/08/1962) I made up the birth month and date since it has not been stated when her birth month is].

A/N 2: For awhile my muse for this chapter was not cooperating, however, after reading the ending of Metisse's "The Visit" nudged the muse in the right direction. Thanks to Metisse!

Chapter 1: The Fateful Introduction

* * *

_-Story begins on Labor Day Weekend, 1974-_

"Hey mom, are you sure you will be okay to go to the BBQ today?" asked thirteen year old Bobby Goren.

"Don't be silly, Robert, I have not felt this good in days, now come on the Eames' are now probably wondering where we are."

Twenty minutes later Bobby heard, "Hey Frances I am glad you could make it today."

"I would not miss it for the world. Thank you again Andrea for inviting me."

"Don't mention it," smiled Andrea.

Andrea knew she did the right thing and invited her new friend to the annual Eames Labor Day BBQ. It was much better than spending it alone.

"Oh where are my manners, Andrea this is my son Robert Goren. Robert this is Mrs. Eames."

"It is nice to meet you," said Robert who was a bit nervous for a teen who now a little bit towering over Frances.

"It is nice to meet you too, Robert. I have heard so much about good things about from your mom."

Bobby was a little embarrassed. He was the only member left in the family who hadn't walked out on his mother and was the only one who had been able to put of up with her psychotic breaks.

After another round of introductions, Bobby somehow found himself alone when John Eames went over to Bobby.

"Bobby, how are you and why are you sitting by yourself? You should be enjoying yourself."

Right after he said that, he added, "Hold on I know just who you can hang out with."

A few minutes later he noticed that Mr. Eames walking back to where Bobby was sitting and Bobby noticed a very cute girl with him. Bobby did not know what hit him but he was noticed he was feeling something he never felt before.

"Bobby, meet my oldest daughter, Alexandra Savannah Eames or Alex for short," began John introducing the pretty honey-colored blonde. "Alex this is Robert Goren. Why don't the two of you chat for a little while?"

"Okay Daddy," replied Alex barely audible apparently smitten as well.

There was a period of silence the two started getting know each other and before both Bobby and Alex were laughing hard.

When Frances saw that Bobby was enjoying himself, she felt herself relaxing.

She thought to herself, _I am glad that Robert has found someone to talk, and she is very beautiful girl._

In the days following the Labor Day BBQ, the guys who had a crush on Alex and girls who liked Bobby were saddened to find out they were taken and it was obvious that they had only eyes for each other.

They spent time whenever they could whether with friends or doing homework together. As the years went by they were more and more inseparable and surprisingly enough her parents approved of them being together even with Alex's young age.

One day in early November on Alex's twelfth birthday he had a birthday present that signified the turning point.

When most of the party guests had left, they were in living room hanging out for a little bit when Bobby was ready to give the one present to show his commitment.

"Alex, I-I have something to g-give you that I know that you are going to like," said Bobby nervously.

"What is it?" asked Alex looking at Bobby curiously.

"Alex, y-you are so beautiful and I-I feel like the luckiest guy e-ever," said Bobby and he handed her a small box and when Alex removed the wrapping and opened and she let out a quiet gasp.

"I have been saving up for sometime and had been wondering when to spend it until I saw the ring right yesterday. Alex this ring will signal my steady commitment to you and to our relationship."

"Oh Bobby," said Alex in a sweet voice, "The ring is absolutely gorgeous I love it."

Bobby knew then he had made Alex's day even brighter as he took the ring out of the box and slid the ring on to Alex's fourth finger on her right hand.

As the years went by their relationship strengthened especially when Alex had first hand look when Frances had one of her psychotic breaks and what Bobby had to go through each time that it happened.

When they were both in high school they always seem to be joined at the hip. When the Homecoming dance was around the corner, fifteen year old Bobby who didn't attend these dances now had a reason to.

While the two were at the library doing homework Bobby gathered the courage to ask Alex who now was fourteen and was even more gorgeous than before (even though her tomboy side was apparent) to be his date.

"Uh Alex," began Bobby asking quietly who was nervous when asking he continued, "Seeing that is your first high school dance and I was wondering if you…"

Bobby did not even have to finish his question when he got the answer he wanted.

"Of course Bobby, my love I would love to go the Homecoming dance with you," Alex answered and then smiling one of her intoxicating smiles.

It did not take long before their plans were put into action with Mrs. Eames helping with getting Alex ready.

Then the night of the dance came and Bobby was a bit nervous. Frances who luckily had a few days where she did not have a break calmed him down before he walked over to the Eames' house.

"Bobby there is nothing to be worried about you are going with one of the most beautiful and smartest girls at the high school. I think that she is better than most of the girls in the school."

With that Bobby felt more confident and sure of how the date will turn out. He even had a surprise planned for her.

When Bobby arrived to pick up his date, he knocked on the door and Mrs. Eames opened the door and said, "Come on in Bobby, my you look handsome tonight, Alex is almost ready."

It was only five minutes later when Alex made her entrance and Bobby was speechless when he saw her. She had on a royal blue and white dress adorned with beading and hair swept up.

It took Alex's sweet voice to take Bobby out of his reverie.

"Hey there handsome, do you like what you see?"

"Yes I do Alex, you look absolutely stunning!" exclaimed Bobby as he spun her around gently.

After minutes for pictures John giving them ride to the school and reminded them, "I will be here to get two at 10:30pm okay?"

"Yes dad," said Alex as the two of them got out of the car.

The two had a great time dancing and socializing with their friends and having their pictures taken as well. The one friend Alex has come to see as an older brother was Bobby's lifelong friend, Lewis who seems to have developed a crush on Alex but respected the heck out of Bobby to stay away from Alex.

Towards the end of the dance he knew he was ready to give Alex one surprise she never saw coming.

Bobby took Alex to a more secluded part of campus where they were surrounded by beautiful flowers that paled when compared to Alex's beauty.

"Alex I had a great time tonight and I am glad you came with me."

Alex looked at Bobby and said, "Sh, Bobby, I had a great time too and even if you hadn't asked I would have agree-."

It was then Bobby decided to make his move. Alex had not even finished her sentence when he put his arms around Alex's small waist, pulled her in gently, tilted his head and placed his soft lips on her lips and kissed her gently.

Right as Bobby kissed her, Alex at first wide eyed and thought, _Oh my word Bobby gave me my first kiss!_

Alex then relaxed and put arms around Bobby's arm and deepened the kiss.

When air became a problem the two separated and for the rest of time they gazed into each others eyes and Bobby held Alex in his arms.

From that time that Bobby gave her first kiss he and Alex seemed more and more in love with each other and seemed to have grown inseparable, even if they did had a few arguments every now and they remained true to each other.

It seems as if time just flew by and it was her senior year. By that time had she become more popular but she turned a lot of heads as she had gotten even more beautiful. But she remained committed to Bobby every time she saw the relationship ring that Bobby had given her six years prior. Bobby by this time was attending classes at the local community college and working with Lewis at Lewis's uncle car shop

Then came the night she was looking forward to…her senior prom.

She knew that she was not going to be too glamorized just enough to look beautiful without overdoing it. As for the prom dress her dad only gave 50 dollars to spend and she managed to find a spectacular dress.

Now all she had to do was to ask, however she knew what his answer would be.

One day while they were hanging out in his pickup truck and was content just being in Bobby's arms when she asked him straight out.

"Bobby sweetheart I have something to ask you. I was wondering if…"

"…if I would go to your prom with you? Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Alex looked lovingly into Bobby's eyes and smiled her beautiful smile. As her prom night approached, the two of them knew it would be a special night to remember, however, neither knew of the surprise in store for the two of them.

On the morning of prom they took time away from their normally busy schedule to get ready.

When Bobby came to pick Alex and escort her to prom he was nervous. He knew that she would be stunning especially after becoming even more gorgeous.

Bobby had been waiting for the longest minutes of his life. He had been waiting to see what his girlfriend would be wearing to her big high school night after been told it would be a surprise only for him. Finally Andrea came out and made the grand announcement.

"Mr. Robert Oleg Goren, I present to you Ms. Alexandra Savannah Eames."

Right as Andrea finished and moved to aside Alex came from out of the unlit hall and Bobby's practically felt his jaw drop when he saw her. She donned a purple spaghetti metallic sequins dress.

"Why Bobby my love, did you lose your voice?" asked Alex slyly.

Bobby found his voice and answered, "Alex, my sweetheart you absolutely should I say alluring tonight."

He went over and presented her with a kiss and a red rose corsage and she pinned a matching red rose boutonnière onto his tux lapel.

After both John and Andrea took a few photos, their limo had arrived to take them the location of her senior prom.

When they arrived at their intended destination, all the guys gawked at her but Alex paid not attention to them because she felt like she was on top of the world because she was attending the one person she is so in love with.

The night had passed by all too quickly. Before long it was time to announce prom king and queen, all the attendees except for Alex's best friend Celina Chang knew of the surprise that in store.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention please."

After a few minutes the ballroom quieted down and the announcer continued, "It is time to announce this year's prom queen and king. As you all know it would be two a seniors male and female student who gets the crown, however, the principal has told me that there is a bit of a change this year."

The crowd started to whisper amongst themselves as they wonder what the change would be.

"Now here to announce and crown the winners is Celina Chang."

Celina went up on stage with her date, the star quarterback of the football team, Steven von Riley as Celina had talked him into it.

"Ok I will make this speech short since I know you all are wondering who the prom royalty are. The change as the announcer has mentioned is that the prom king will not be an upperclassman but a former student here and I ask the winners come up together."

That roused even more whispers.

"So without further ado, this year's prom queen is..."

Drum rolls began as Celina read from the envelope, "Ms. Alexandra Savannah Eames."

Steven took his cue from there and continued, "Ok this year's prom king is...Mr. Robert Oleg Goren."

When Alex and Bobby heard their names being called they were shocked but then Alex and Bobby hand in hand walked through the cheering crowd and up to the stage.

After they received their crowns Alex whispered to Celina's ear, "Celina did you have anything to do with this?"

"Perhaps," replied Celina mysteriously.

Celina then continued and said, "Now it is time for the prom king and queen to dance their first dance."

As Alex and Bobby took their places, their song, Elvis' "Love Me Tender" came on. Now Alex knew Celina really had something to do with this.

The two danced the night away without a care in the world. By the end of the night they had decided to skip the after party and go straight to the hotel suite that Alex's parents had given to Alex as an early graduation present. Once they were in their room with a "Do Not Disturb" sign hanging outside, the dreamy setting inside turned Alex on and she grabbed on to Bobby and kissed him wildly and passionately and Bobby deepened the kisses.

When they had to pull apart to the lack of air, Bobby looked earnestly at Alex and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this tonight?"

"Yes I am sure," said Alex eyes filled with intense longing.

With that they began the process of shedding their formal wear in between caressing and more fervent kissing.

Before collapsing onto the bed Bobby asked, "I think we need one more thing."

Alex looked at Bobby inquisitively and he reached for two things he had set aside…protection.

Alex then said, "Good thinking. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

With the last problem solved they gave into passionate lovemaking.

In the months following their magical night and her high school graduation the two still appeared to be inseparable. But all good things had to come to an end and they both knew it.

The two came made the realization when Bobby enlisted in the Army and was leaving for basic training first and leaving and then for Germany in mid-September and Alex was due to start at NYU just a few weeks before.

Right as Alex was to move out and into the dorms the two agreed knowing what was about to happen.

The two met up at an ice cream shop downtown that the two had frequented each a little gift for the other. The two sat in silence for a bit before Bobby spoke up first.

"Alex my love I have something I need to tell you. You know that I had recently enlisted in the Army and um I will be leaving for basic training soon and then off to Germany for awhile and I am thinking maybe it is would be good if we end our relationship you know because of distance."

"I completely agree," said Alex. She did not want this to happen but she knew it was true it would be too hard to maintain a long distance relationship."

"Although I do have two requests," said Bobby.

"What?"

"You know the ring I gave you for your twelfth birthday?"

"Yeah," replied Alex.

"Keep as a token as remembrance our friendship and of the good times we shared and to keep in touch. My mom will give you the address when you're ready."

Alex looked at Bobby with tears gathering in her eyes forgetting what she was going to say to her soon-to-be ex but then remembering.

"Bobby I would like to have my high school graduation ring as a little something to remember me by," said Alex sliding off her graduation ring and palmed it and continued, "I know what you're going to say, I worked hard to earn this ring but I really would like you to have it."

Alex then placed the ring in Bobby's palm and closed his hand.

"And I would love to keep in touch so we can keep each other posted on how we're doing."

They sat there for a few more minutes before getting up to leave. When they were outside of the store they embraced for a few minutes and shared one last kiss before each of them said the words couples dreaded hearing.

"Good-bye Alex. I will take this memento wherever I go and think of you whenever I look at it.

"Good-bye Bobby. I will always remember you as my first guy."

With that the two parted and their separate ways.

_

* * *

_A/N 3: Ok I know that was sad conclusion to the first chapter, but at least it was a mutual breakup. Don't worry the good stuff is coming up! Your reviews are appreciated!


	2. Reunion

Meeting As Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC/USA network do.

Author's Note: I picked the day that show premiered for them to meet up again to make this story work. Because I have read that they were paired sometime before the show began. Also only in this story, Alex and Joe had a son, Jason who was born in July of 1994 while she was still in Chelsea (hey it is AU after all!).

A/N 2: Alex's thoughts are in bold italics.

Chapter 2: Meeting Up Again and Getting Back Together

* * *

_-Story picks up on September 30, 2001.-_

"Jason honey, hurry up or you will be late for school!" yelled Alex trying her son ready.

"I am right mom," announced seven year old Jason Scott Eames.

Alex looked at Jason and knew she could not stay mad at him for very long. After Joe was killed, she knew that he needed her love and care to get through the hard time in their life.

"Mom before you go into the spiel again, I know, after school is out I will be staying with Grandma Andrea and Grandpa John until you come pick me up."

Alex looked at Jason as she thought to herself, _what would I do without Jase in my life?_

Alex was so lost in thought that she did not hear her son talk to her.

"Mom, are you okay? You spaced out a bit, are you nervous about your first day at Major Case Squad?"

_**For a seven year old he is pretty smart to figure it out instantly.**_

"Yeah I am a bit nervous," said Alex as much she hated admitting certain things.

Fifteen minutes later with Jason in school, Alex was well on her way to her first day of work as a Detective for MCS at 1PP.

Right as she reached the eleventh floor squad room she heard her boss' voice call her, "Eames my office please."

Soon she was in Captain James Deakins' office; Deakins went ahead and made the introductions.

"Eames I would like you to meet your partner, Detective Robert O. Goren. Goren this is your partner, Detective Alexandra Eames."

When Bobby turned around to face his new partner color instantly left his face.

He thought to himself, _oh my word my partner is the same girl who I fell in love with and was with for a good part of my teen years._

Alex was just in much a shell shock as Bobby was.

_Wow my partner is the rumored department whack job and the guy I loved when I was young...I thought I would never see him again...oh my word he is still so handsome...wait get those thoughts out of your head._

Deakins then interrupted the silence that has enveloped his office.

"Eames, Goren, is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine, sir," said Alex quietly.

For awhile it took Alex to get used to them working together, she was not used to his crime solving methods and had even put in a letter to request new partners. It was not until she realized just how brilliant he has become that they were able to solve cases at a fast rate.

The only problem was the fact she was falling for him again. The only problem was since Joe's death she had closed self off.

A year into their partnership Bobby who had been falling in love with Alex was becoming frustrated because he knew she was too good for him.

After work that day and particular hard case they had solved, Deakins sent them home for the weekend.

That night Bobby met with his partner from Narcotics and longtime friend, Odafin "Fin" Tutuola and his lifelong friend Lewis for a drink.

When Bobby entered Benson's Bar he instantly saw both Fin and Lewis already sitting a table close to the bar and went to join them.

"Hey man it is good to see you," began Fin but then noticed that something was wrong.

Lewis sensed it too and asked, "Bobby, are you okay? You seem a bit I don't know a bit off."

"Am I that transparent?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah what is going on?" asked Fin.

"Remember how I told you about my partner right?"

"You mean Detective Alex?"

"Yeah it seems she is becoming more distant. The only time she isn't distant is while we are at work."

Then it hit Fin, "You are in love with Alex again aren't you?"

"I think I am I mean with our past relationship, but I am not sure what to do."

"I think it is better to give her some space that is all I can say right now."

"I agree with Lewis, eventually it will turn out."

"Thanks guys."

The threesome went on to chat about other stuff.

Meanwhile at Sal's restaurant Alex met with Olivia for a late dinner before going to pick up Jason to go home.

"Hey there Alex," said Olivia giving her best friend a hug.

"Hey Olivia," said Alex slightly off.

Olivia knew something was bothering her

"Alex what is wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Alex when she knew she could not fool Olivia.

"Oh there is something wrong, come on spit it out."

"Okay I think I am falling in love with my partner."

"You mean the same person who you were in a relationship with all those years ago?"

"Yeah Bobby, but I had swore to myself that after Joe died I would not love again."

"Honey, I know your resolve but have you thought that eventually your son is going to need a male figure in his life right? I mean did you say that when Jason met Bobby they were instant buddies?"

Alex thought about the day Jason met Bobby

_Flashback to March 2002-Jason was released early for Spring Break and Alex had to pick him up because her parents were out of town and her siblings were all busy._

_When Alex had gotten back from picking Jason up due to early release for Spring Break Jason had sat down at Bobby's seat without Alex realizing it, by the time she did Bobby was already on his way back from the coffee room._

_When he noticed someone was at seat he was began to wonder. When he got closer and saw a boy of about six or seven was at his desk. When he looked that the boy and then over at his partner he figured out that he could either one of her older nephews or…her son…wait her son? She never told she told me has she? Oh yeah that is one of the things she private about right now._

_When Alex saw Bobby she came over and made the introductions._

"_Bobby this my son Jason Scott Eames, Jase is this my partner here at MCS, Bobby."_

"_Well it is nice to meet you Jason," said Bobby getting down to Jason's level and stuck out his hand for Jason to shake._

_Jason shook Bobby's hand and said, "It is nice to meet you Uncle Bobby, and you can call me Jase."_

_**Wow I have never seen Jason take to anyone as quickly as Bobby, he is usually a little more reserved…this is a first.**_

-Back to present time-

With what had Olivia said and knew she was right even thought she did not want to admit it again.

"And what is not to love about him? I think when the time comes you should go for it girl."

As Alex nodded her head she heard someone call her name.

"Excuse me but aren't Alexandra Savannah Eames?"

Alex turned around and saw that it was her best friend Celina Chang with whom she was roommates with at NYU but lost touch after college graduation.

"Hey Celina! How are you? How are things with you?" said Alex getting out of her seat and giving Celina a big hug.

"I am good. Life going be better, I am now a marketing executive and married to Steven von Riley, you remember him right?"

"Yeah I do. I remember how cute you guys looked at our prom night."

"Yeah who knew we run into each other and wind up together? How are you? How's your family?"

"I am good, my family is doing well. I am now a detective first grade at Major Case Squad."

"Really so you followed in your dad's footsteps that is great to hear."

"Yeah oh sorry where are my manners," said Alex when saw a puzzled look on Olivia's face, "Celina this Detective Olivia Benson at Manhattan SVU. Olivia this is my high school best friend Celina Chang, oh wait Celina von Riley."

"It is nice to meet you meet you Celina," said Olivia shaking hands with Celina, "Why don't you join us?"

"Oh I don't want to intrude."

"No, no it is okay I only have a few more minutes before I have to pick my son from my parent's place.

"You have a kid now?"

Alex, Celina and Olivia chatted for a little while longer.

Later that night after both she and Jason had gone to sleep, Alex at first slept soundly suddenly started to toss and turn. Then she heard a familiar voice talking to her.

"_Alex, honey, what are you waiting for?" Joe's spirit whispered and then continued, "Bobby is the one for you and he wants you and only you. I will always love you Alex but you need to move on for yourself and our son. Now go and get him you lioness," finishes Joe and he bends down to kiss her on the forehead and then fades away._

With that Alex suddenly wakes up with tears in her eyes as she realized what she needs to do.

She gets up, takes a shower and goes all out in getting ready for a night neither her nor Bobby will soon forget.

She wakes Jason up and asks, "Jase, how would you like to spend the night with Aunt Olivia?"

Jason rubs his eyes sees his mom dressed up and knew why so he got ready and before long he was spending the rest of the night with his godmother Olivia.

Only a few short minutes late she was at Bobby's place knocking on the door.

Bobby who barely made to his door half awake half asleep, was a bit surprised to see who was on the other side of the door.

After staring at Alex for a few minutes, Bobby got his voice back and asked, "Eames, is everything okay?" asked Bobby after opening the door and then added, "Did we called for…?"

Bobby did not finish his sentence when Alex grabbed a hold of him and kissed him passionately like there was no end in sight, overtaking Bobby's senses. It took Bobby only a few seconds to realize what was going on and then gently walked backwards and led Alex in all while still in liplock.

When air became a problem the two pulled apart and for the first time the two were happy to be back together.

Alex was the first to speak while they were still holding each other, "Bobby I am so sorry for the way I have been acting for the past year it is just that when I first saw you in Deakins' office all the love I had for you before we broke up came flooding back and I became too overwhelmed."

"Shh, it is okay Alex I understand I felt the same way too. Does this mean we are officially together again?"

"Yes you big handsome hunk!" exclaimed before pulling him in for another passionate kiss.

Bobby then took charge, picked her up and carried her to his room for their first night back together.

* * *

A/N 3: Your review is appreciated!


	3. The Revelation, Request, and Decision

Meeting As Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC/USA network do.

Author's Note: This chapter occurs over a period of a year or so and will probably be one of the longer chapters in this story.

Chapter 3: The Revelation, the Request, and the Decision

* * *

After that fateful reunion not only the two of them were happy but Jason was too. He was happy that his mom was moving on but he knew that his dad also had a special place in his heart. He also knew he was sworn to secrecy for a little awhile. Alex and Bobby also knew that they also had to tread very careful and not give the brass a big field day over their relationship.

They kept quiet for about two months and then they felt it was time to letting some people know. The first person they told was their boss and the one who was responsible for bringing back together, Captain Deakins.

A few weeks after them getting back together they thought it would a good time to let Deakins know.

The morning of they managed to arrive at work a little earlier to go over what they were saying.

About twenty minutes later, Bobby saw Deakins walked and signaled to Alex and the two waited after Deakins went into his office.

Five minutes later they knocked on his door and went in went after they heard "Come in" from the other side of the door.

"What can do for you two this morning?" asked Deakins wondering what his two best detectives are up to this early.

"Sir we need to talk to you about something and it may take some explaining."

_Uh-oh this can't be good_ thought Deakins as he motioned them to take a seat.

"Sir, do you remember the day you introduced us we froze when we saw each other?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah I do recall that. Was there a reason for that?"

Alex and Bobby looked at each other and then turned to face Deakins.

"Well uh Bobby and I met when we were kids, I was nearly twelve and he was thirteen…" began Alex and then went on to give a condensed account of what happened.

When Alex finished Deakins shook his head. He knew that these two would be together eventually but he had no idea that they had already been together in the past.

"Ok now that I have the complete story," began Deakins after checking with Bobby on a few things, he said, "I will see what I can do to keep you two from being split up, the brass might threw a bit of hissy fit but considering your incredible solve rate, chances are it probably it won't happen. Just remember not to tangle your personal relationship your work relationship."

"Okay sir thank you for your time," said Bobby as he and Alex got up to return to their desks and back to work.

A few weeks later they guessed that the brass had probably heard and since no news was good news, they figured it was safe to let their friends know.

The next two people they let know about their relationship were their best friends, Olivia and Fin.

Right before leaving 1PP Alex had gotten a hold of both Olivia and Fin and told them to meet her and Bobby at Sal's for dinner.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Olivia and Fin had also just arrived.

"Hey you two," said Olivia she and Fin gave both Alex and Bobby a hug.

Once they were seated, Fin was the first to ask, "So what is new with you two?"

Alex and Bobby were about to answer when Olivia suddenly said, "Wait I know what is going on…let me guess, you two are back together, right?"

Alex and Bobby glanced at each other and brought their entwined hands up on to the table.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Olivia then Fin added, "Congratulations you two, this is great news, drinks are on me."

"And I am paying for the food is on me," said Olivia before Alex or Bobby could say anything.

The foursome chatted before both Olivia and Fin were called up by their partners they each had a case.

As it was getting closer and closer to Christmas Alex and Bobby knew it was time to let her family know as they had been asking her non stop to bring her partner over to meet them. Alex knew they are going to be in for a surprise.

Christmas Eve and the night that Alex was going to surprise her family rolled around and they were ready to surprise them.

"Okay are you ready?" asked Alex?"

"As ready as I will ever be," said Bobby and winking at Jason.

"Jason and I will go in first and then gather them around the door and when I open the door you can come in okay?"

"Yes dear," said Bobby sarcastically.

Alex then went in and to her surprise everyone was already sitting, like they knew something was about to happen.

When John saw Alex he walked over to her.

"Alex, Jason you made it in record time in this snow storm."

"Oh we had some help getting here."

"Oh?" asked Andrea joining her husband and giving her daughter a kiss and grandson a hug before he ran off to join his cousins.

"Yep."

"So did your partner come with you or did he insist on staying at home?"

"Oh no he is here," said Alex and then added, "I think it would be better if you guys sit down before I tell you something else and then I will let him in."

Once everyone was sitting down Alex began.

"Okay the one thing I want to tell you guys is that not only my partner here but my new boyfriend is too."

Everyone looked at Alex with their eyes widened.

"Now before you guys say anything, I know what you're thinking, he is the same person and it is someone you guys may remember."

With that Alex went to the door and opened the door.

When Bobby walked in and everyone was blown away.

As the night went on everyone wanted to talk with Bobby and catch up with him. While that was going on John pulled Alex aside.

"You sure had us on edge Alex."

Alex smiled and said, "Well I really wanted to surprise you guys."

"And you did."

With that John gave Alex a hug and went back to the life of the party.

Barely a month into their relationship and Alex Liz asked to become surrogate which after getting a thumbs up from Jason and complete support from Bobby Alex agreed.

During the course of the surrogacy and up to the point of Nathan's birth, Alex was well taken care of and never thought she would be well pampered by Bobby.

Not long after Nathan was born the family and Bobby were at the Eames family house celebrating Thanksgiving when Bobby decided that he was ready to propose to the love of his life but he had something he needed to do first.

It did not take Bobby long to find who he needed to talk to.

"John, there is something I need to talk to you about, could where go some place quieter?"

"Sure."

The two men made their way of the noisy living room and made their way to the family den.

"Bobby what is on your mind that you need to talk to me about?"

Bobby clears his throat and began, "Yes sir, I mean John. I am seeking your permission and blessing to ask for Alex's hand in marriage."

"So you are ready to pop the question huh?"

"Yeah I am."

"Well you have mine and the whole family's blessing. And if you need help with planning let me and Andrea know. Although I do need to know when do you plan to propose?"

"I was thinking of Christmas Eve."

The two then talk some more.

The planning process went smoothly except for times when Alex suspected something was going on but either Jason or Bobby were able to distract her long enough to forget about it.

The night of the surprise Liz at the right time knew what she had motioned to Alex at about nine to help put the kids to bed.

"Hey sis I think it is time to get the kids to bed so that they will be able to be up early tomorrow to open their gifts."

After Alex and Liz rounded the kids from the family den and had gone upstairs to tuck them in, Bobby went to stand at his place under the mistletoe and when he saw Liz and Alex on their way back with Liz in front of Alex he signaled to her and she saw him and knew instantly what to do.

"Hey sis, I have a little surprise for you so please close your eyes and don't worry I will guide you to it."

Alex looked at Liz and raised an eyebrow and did what she was asked. Liz then led her to right in front Bobby, "Ok sis you can open your eyes," Liz whispered and went to join the rest family who were discreetly anticipating the good news to happen.

Alex opened her eyes and saw Bobby smiling the grin he reserved only for her.

"Hey handsome," began Alex but was interrupted when Bobby muttered "Eh'hem" and pointed up.

Alex looked up and saw that they were right under mistletoe. She looked back at Bobby and smiled an enticing smile before putting her hands around his neck and pulled him down for a sizzling kiss. It was then rest of the Eames family turned their heads for they knew it was about to happen.

When Alex and Bobby pulled apart he held her silky smooth hands and began his speech that he had been rehearsing for awhile now.

"Alex, from the first moment I met you when we were kids I was overcome with a good feeling that no words could describe and I have never been able to shake that feeling since then. The times we spent together were one of the best days I have ever experienced. After we parted ways, I always thought of you, you kept me going. Without further ado…" Bobby paused as he let go of her hands and reached into to a pocket and brought out a small velvet ring box, opened it, got down one knee, causing Alex to let out an audible gasp, and Bobby continued, "Ms. Alexandra Savannah Eames, you will do the honor of becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Alex by this time was grinning widely and crying tears of joy and said, "Bobby, it is about time...I never thought you would ask and my answer is..." Alex pauses a bit leaving everyone including Bobby in suspense, and then replied with much enthusiasm "YES! I will marry you!"

The whole family cheered right when Alex said yes. Bobby then took out the ring an 18k White Gold Prong-Set Engagement Ring Setting with Sapphire side-stones and slid it on to Alex's finger got kissed her like there was no end.

Jason managed to sneak out of bed and hide where no one could see him. He got there just in time to hear Bobby propose to his mother and his mother saying yes. When he heard her answer and then quietly tiptoed back to bed smiling happily.

* * *

A/N 2: Your reviews are appreciated!


	4. Reactions and Preparations

Meeting As Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC/USA network do.

Chapter 4: Reactions and Preparations

* * *

The next morning right at daybreak Bobby woke first and watched Alex still asleep in his arms.

Bobby thought to himself, _she looks so adorable when she sleeps._

A few minutes later Alex woke up and smiled when she saw Bobby's muscular arms wrapped around her.

"Good morning to you my beautiful fiancée," said Bobby after she woke up.

"Good morning to you too my handsome fiancé," replied Alex she gave Bobby a quick kiss in which Bobby catches her lips with his and kisses her passionately.

The quietly watched each other before Bobby spoke up.

"You know, my mom would love to hear about this engagement, why don't we go and see her say either New Year's Eve or New Year's Day and surprise her?"

"Okay sounds like a great idea. Wait does your mom know we are together again and that I have son?"

"Umm I decided to keep that a secret. Besides I would not know what to tell her. Besides I think we should tell her together."

Alex just smiled again as they stayed in bed and snuggled for another hour before getting up to open their presents.

A few days later on New Year's Eve the happy couple along with Jason went up to Carmel Ridge to surprise Frances and explaining to Jason on the way up there.

When they entered the care facility the receptionist was the first to wave to them.

"Good morning Teresa, Happy New Year to you."

"Good morning and happy new year to you too Bobby. I don't mean to pry but you certainly seem cheerful this morning."

"Thanks for noticing and yes I am very happy right now."

"If you don't mind me asking, is there a reason why?"

"Yeah I am engaged," replied Bobby with a wide grin on his face.

"Why congratulations Bobby, I am very happy for you. Your mom would be so ecstatic to hear from you. Sorry to pry again but when do we get to meet her?"

"Oh where are my manners," said Bobby, "Teresa this lovely lady right next to me is my beautiful fiancée Alexandra Savannah Eames."

Bobby turned to Alex and said, "Honey this is Teresa Hall one of _the _receptionist who convinced me to place my mom in the care of Carmel Ridge."

"It is very nice to meet you, Ms. Eames," said Teresa offering her hand.

"Likewise," said Alex shaking hands with the receptionist.

"So how is my mother today?"

"Believe it or not this is the first New Years Day she is in actually in a good mood. You can go in right now to go and surprise her."

"Thanks you, Teresa, have a great rest of the day."

"You too Bobby, and congratulations again."

When they reached Frances' room, Bobby had a plan devised.

"Okay, I am going to go in first and talk to her and then when I give my cue the two of you can come in individually okay?"

"Yes sir," said Alex.

"You got it...dad."

Bobby took a double take.

"Wait did you just call me...?"

Jason smiling nodded.

A few minutes later Bobby went in and indeed Frances was in a good mood.

"Hi mom, Happy New Year."

"Bobby, what a pleasant surprise I was not expecting you until Sunday. Wait something is up isn't?"

"Um, maybe."

"Okay Robert spit it out what is going on?"

"Ok, remember when I was young I met and fell in love with a very pretty girl and we were together up until I joined the Army and was stationed in Germany?"

"Yeah I do. Why?"

"Well she is here right now and...," began Bobby but was interrupted.

"Alexandra? Tell her to come in I want to see her."

Bobby turned around and said, "Sweetie?"

Alex with a nervous smile went in first and said, "Hello Mrs. Goren it is good see you again."

"Oh Alexandra it is good to see you again too," said Frances giving Alex a hug but then turned to Bobby and said, "Robert Goren why didn't you tell your mother about this sooner?"

"Well uh you see one thing lead to another and here is the best part."

Frances looked intently on both Bobby and Alex and asked, "What is the best part?"

Bobby looked at Alex and asked, "Do you want to tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

Alex beamed and said, "Well on Christmas Eve, your son surprised me big time. He asked me marry him!"

Right after she said it she slid the left glove off of her hand revealing the ring.

"Oh my word Alexandra that is wonderful news!" exclaimed Frances giving Alexandra a bigger hug.

She then turned to Bobby and said, "It is about time you settled down. I thought you would never settle down."

"Mom," said Bobby in slight exasperation but he knew she was right.

"Mom there is something else I need to tell you about."

"What is it? You certainly are full of surprises today."

"Well this next thing is a bit more delicate, well you will see what I mean in a little bit. I will be right back."

Bobby walked to the door, opened and motioned Jason in the room and walked with him back over to Frances.

"Mom, this is young man here is Jason Scott Eames, I think this where I should let my fiancée explain."

Frances looked from Jason to Alexandra waiting.

"Well you see Mrs. Goren I was married for five years and my husband, Joe Dutton and I had Jason. But then my husband killed while undercover when Jason was four and I have been raising Jason with help from my parents and siblings."

There was a bit of silence and then Frances said something.

"Yong man," said Frances smiling taking an instant liking to Jason, "You can call me Grandma Frances."

Jason's eyes widened as he look at both his mom and soon-to-be step father and they nodded, and then Jason, "Yes, ma'am, I mean Grandma Frances," said Jason timidly.

Frances then turned to Alex once more and asked, "Alexandra how are your parents doing? It has been a long since I talked to them especially your mom."

"They are doing very well thank you for asking."

The foursome chatted for a few more hours as Frances got to know her soon-to-be grandson a little better and caught up with Alex and got updates on how the family was doing.

Reality set in when they were on their way back to the city on how they were going to work on future living arrangements. Then there was first keeping the secret and then breaking the news, their friends wouldn't be a problem but Deakins might be.

"How do you think that he is going to take it?"

"I don't know. I mean he was good natured about it when we told him about our relationship."

"Mom, maybe I could help."

Alex looked at Jason inquiringly.

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah I can pretend to say something I am not supposed to and then either you or dad could pretend to punish me."

Alex and Bobby looked at each other. The idea was a good one. So they worked it out to inviting Deakins and Angie to dinner the next Saturday at Alex's and Bobby would be cooking and Jason would keep them company for a little while.

The first back at work, Alex went over to Deakins' office and knocked on his door to ask him.

"Come in," said Deakins.

"Thank you sir," said Alex.

"How was your Christmas holiday?"

"It was great, thank you, how about yours?"

"It was great as well. My in-laws came into town and the girls got spoiled. Is there anything I can help you with this morning?"

"Well sir there is I was wondering if you and Angie were free this Saturday to have for dinner with me, Bobby and Jason."

"Hmm I have to get back to you on that. Although it has been awhile since Angie and I saw Jason. What time are you thinking of?"

"How about 7:45 at my house."

"Okay I will get back to you on that. Is that all?"

Alex nodded and said, "Yes sir."

The next morning Alex heard back from Deakins with an ok.

They then decided that they were going to let their friends know and see their reactions.

When Alex asked Celina to meet up for lunch Celina only thought it was for a short lunch get together.

"So how is work at Major Case?"

"It is going well, actually now it is much better now. Something incredible has happened."

"Oh how so?" asked Celina she was taking a sip of her beverage.

It was then Alex decided to spring the surprise and show her friend the ring.

When Celina saw the sparkle reflect off of her beverage glass she nearly choked but managed to prevent that from happening.

"Oh my word girl congratulations I am so happy for you!" exclaimed Celina as she stood up to give Alex a hug and sat back to look at the ring.

"So who is the lucky guy?"

"Do you remember who my date to senior prom was?"

"Um Robert Goren, better known as Bobby…wait Bobby is the lucky guy? I thought you guys broke up."

"We did but that was before he left for basic training and thanks to our boss we were partnered to work together. I mean at first I was a bit closed off but then I realized we were given a second chance so I had to grab it and now we are engaged."

The two talked a bit more and then got back they each had to return to work.

At the same time Bobby met with Lewis at his car shop and then he told him the news as well.

"Hey Bobby man what is up?" asked Lewis earnestly.

"Nothing much really," said Bobby who was trying to nonchalant as possible but Lewis noticed something was up.

"Ok Bobby spit it out something happened, what is it?"

"I am engaged," blurted Bobby straightaway.

"Whoa man congratulations!" exclaimed Lewis giving Bobby a high five and asked, "May I ask who is the lucky lady?"

"Okay this is going to be a give away. You probably know her, she is one of my exes and I work with her now."

Lewis thought for a bit, he knew Bobby had dated every now and then had some relationships that lasted longer than other and ther was the fact that it was someone he works with now. Then it hit Lewis.

"So my guess is your lucky lady is none other than Detective Alex. Is that right?"

Bobby who couldn't hold it in any longer shook his head and smiled.

"Man I am happy for you! You know I always thought that the two of you were made for each other."

Bobby nodded and the two chatted for a little bit longer.

Before he had to get back to work, Bobby had one main question to ask.

"Lewis I was wondering if you would be the best man at my wedding."

Lewis who was stunned a bit but then answered, "Of course man, anything for you Bobby."

When the two of them got back to work they were instantly buried with paperwork to finish but managed to let Olivia and Fin know and they were just as ecstatic.

Before either one of them knew it was Saturday, the day that Captain James Deakins, the man responsible for bringing them back together finds out that his two best detectives are getting married.

Right at 7:45 the doorbell rang and Alex nodded at Jason and he went and opened the door.

"Hi Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Angie, how are you?"

"We doing fine sweetie," answered Angie giving Jason a hug and said, "I think have grown since the last time I have seen you, right Jimmy?"

"That is right," replied Deakins.

The five some had a wonderful dinner prepared by Bobby. While Alex and Bobby were cleaning up Jason went with Deakins and Angie and they caught up with Jason for a little bit.

At the right time Jason saw the signal from his mom put the next phase into action.

"Hey Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Angie I have some really good news to tell you."

"Oh what is it?" asked Deakins looking interested.

"Mom and Uncle Bobby are getting married!" exclaimed Jason excitedly.

Right as Deakins and Angie were displaying surprised looks on their faces when Alex walked over and said, "Jason Scott Eames, you should know better than to be saying something you shouldn't have."

Jason with a sheepish look on his face said, "Opps, sorry mom."

"That is okay this time just doing forget. Now go and help Uncle Bobby."

"Yes mom," said Jason and with that he took off for the kitchen.

"Sorry about that Capitan," began Alex.

"It's not a problem, kids just get overly excited about some things," said Deakins he then added as Bobby and Jason joined them with dessert, "So is it true that you and Bobby are engaged to be married?"

This time Alex had the sheepish look on her face was about to answer when Bobby answered for her, "Yes it is true we are engaged."

Deakins shook his head and asked, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I thought it would be better this way. I mean you the rumors that go around about us," explained Alex as best she could.

"You're right about that," said Deakins and then added, "Well I guess I we have to tread lightly on this matter."

Both Alex and Bobby nodded and the five the talked for a few another hour.

After the guests have left and Jason had gone to bed Alex and Bobby were alone.

"Well that went well," said Bobby holding Alex in his arms while they snuggled on the couch.

"It sure did. I am glad that Jason helped us come up with a way to tell Deakins besides letting him know in the office."

"Yeah, now all we have to do is wait and see what happens and then we need to start planning."

Alex nodded and then pulled Bobby down for a kiss and said, "Why don't you stay the night? I mean you have a change of clothes and you now have been staying here more than at your place."

Bobby nodded and agreed.

A few weeks later Deakins gave them the head nod and they knew it was a go to start the planning process.

* * *

A/N: Your reviews are appreciated!


	5. Their Big Day

Meeting As Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do.

Chapter 5: Their Big Day

* * *

They're getting married  
and starting a brand new life!  
And when you add me  
that makes a brand new family!  
**Alexandra ****Savannah**** Eames**** and ****Robert Oleg Goren**  
along with  
**Jason Scott Eames**  
invite you to share their joy at the  
creation of their new life and new family  
on **Thirtieth of September  
Two Thousand and Four**  
at **Half Past One in the Afternoon  
Eames Residence  
17845 Hunter Court  
Long Island, NY  
RSVP By Thirtieth of August at: 631-555-2798**

* * *

Alex was in her childhood room looking in the mirror, checking her reflection once more and then took a deep breath. Her sister-in-law, Alissa had kept her promise and did a wonderful job planning the whole wedding, with Celina getting the deals the flowers and bouquets for the wedding.

Alex was now in her room with Celina putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Alex you look so stunning today, Bobby is one lucky guy," said Celina as she was finished applying the blush.

Alex did not know what to say, she was beyond belief happy. Even after they headed their separate ways she knew that they would be together again, and here they were.

"All finished. Now let me do a last check," Celina paused while scanning Alex from head to toe.

"Okay everything looks wonderful. Now I am going to go and sit in my place and I cannot wait to see you walk down the aisle," said Celina as she gave Alex a careful as not to wrinkle her wedding gown.

After Celina left Alex had a few minutes to herself when she heard a knock on the door. She knew it would be her father.

"Sweetheart you look absolutely beautiful, Bobby won't know what hit him," said John giving his seal of approval and then added, "Are you ready to go and stand in the place where you first met Bobby and exchange vows?"

"Yes Daddy I am," responds a beaming Alex as she left her room about to be escorted by her father.

The wedding attendees were Captain Deakins, his wife Angie and their three girls Eliza, Caroline and Samantha, ME Elizabeth Rogers, members of Manhattan SVU, Narcotics, Vice, Homicide, even the Commissioner and the Chief of D's was there along with Bobby's mother, Frances.

Waiting at the head of the gazebo Bobby, who was not at all nervous, wore a one-button notch lapel matched with a navy vest and tie. He stood with Lewis his best man, the groomsmen and honorary best man Jason, his soon be son and Fin all were wearing matching one-button notch lapel and each with a different shade of blue from blue velvet to corn flower colored vest and tie.

As the processional music was played, the living room door opened as one by one each member of the bridal party made their way down the aisle The flower girls, Alex's nieces, Diane and Jocelyn wearing spaghetti strap a-line gown features a beaded lace bodice with side drape detail and the ring boy Nathan in a miniature version of the groomsmen tux. The bridesmaids, Liz in a cornflower shade of blue sleeveless long jersey dress with charmeuse straps and waist, Stacey in a horizon one shoulder long jersey dress with charmeuse bust and cascade back and Olivia the maid of honor in a blue velvet Strapless satin ball gown with side ruching and beaded bodice.

As the bridal members stood in their places, Alex with John waited for a minute at the back door for a moment. Then the door opened again as the bridal chorus began to play. When Bobby saw Alex after father and daughter made their way to beginning of the bridal path, he felt weak and almost fell over. Alex looked more like an angel in her Chiffon white with a hint of navy taffeta pick-up ball gown with beaded metallic embroidered lace on bodice and skirt, chapel train and tiara and free flowing veil. As Alex made her way down the aisle, she saw Celina give her a smile and small wave she then made eye contact with the love of her life and soon to be husband.

After Alex and her dad had reached the gazebo decorated with roses and lilies of the valley, the minister stepped forward and asked, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," answered John.

John then gives Alex a kiss then gives Alex's hand to Bobby and sits down next to Andrea.

After John takes his seat Alex has Olivia hold her bouquet as Alex and Bobby then joined hands as the minister began the service.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of God in joining Robert Oleg Goren and Alexandra Savannah Eames in holy matrimony. What they are doing today is not to be taken lightly. If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence reigned for a few minutes and the minister continued the service.

"Let us pray. Dear Heavenly Father, we ask you for your blessing on this union of these two people. We pray that their lives are long and happy and the union is fruitful. In the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"Amen."

"Now, Bobby and Alex are standing here today because they continued to love for each other even after they went their separate ways. It their undying love that has brought them back together and brought them here today. As this moment Bobby and Alex would like to exchange vows that they prepared themselves. Go ahead."

"Alex, you look absolutely dazzling. It was a little over three decades that your dad introduced us in this very spot we're standing here today exchanging our vows to love each other. I am the luckiest man today to be standing here with you fulfilling a dream. I promise you that I will be there for you and Jason no matter what happens. I love you will all my heart and all of my soul."

Bobby got the ring from Lewis, slowly sliding it on Alex's finger, kissed her hand and says, "And with this ring I thee wed."

The tears of joy began to flow as Alex was prepared to say her vows.

"Bobby, since I met you I have always dreamed of this day exchanging our vows and promises to each other and here we are. I promise I will always be your number one. My vow to you is that I will always be there no matter what comes our way, and the three of us together can face whatever life throws at us. I love you Bobby with all my heart and all my soul."

Alex got the ring from her, no wait their son, Jason, slowly sliding it on to Bobby's finger and says, "And with this ring I thee wed."

After their touching vows, the two smile at each other as the minister turned to Bobby and asked, "Do you Bobby take Alex to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Bobby smiling that that smile of his and answered, "I do."

The minister then turned to Alex repeating the same question.

"Do you Alex take Bobby to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Alex with of tears of happiness shining in her eyes replied, "I do."

"Bobby and Alex have showed their love and loyalty to each through their vows. With the powers vested in me in the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Bobby you may kiss your bride."

Bobby gently places his hands on her waist, softly pulls her in for a kiss. As they kissed the guests clapped and continued even after they stopped.

The minister then said to the guests, "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Eames-Goren."

* * *

A/N: Your reviews are appreciated!

A/N 2: I will try to have the concluding chapter up by Thursday!


	6. New Lives and New Challenges

Meeting As Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC/USA network do.

Author's Note: Okay only for this story Alex being kidnapped by Jo Gage is not going to happen. Also Cecilia is born in September of 1995.

Special thanks: The Mominator, chlark4 for reading and reviewing this story and to KendraC for adding my story to the favorite story list!

Chapter 6: New Lives and New Challenges

* * *

Their lives couldn't have gotten better. Their honeymoon included sightseeing at the Grand Canyon. Bobby had moved out of his apartment therefore letting his lease run out. Everything was going well for the first year and now they were happier than ever. Even the brass allowed them to stay partners thanks in part to their high solve rate in the past.

Then one day their lives were turned upside down.

On a windy day in late September right as Bobby and Alex arrived work, Deakins motioned Alex to his office.

"Eames, I received a phone call from a Miss Sunny Polt from Hartford this morning, asking for you to call them back ASAP," said Deakins giving Alex the number that was left for her.

"Thank you Captain I will call them right now."

Alex went back to her desk and Bobby immediately asked, "Is there anything wrong Alex?"

"I hope not, but I need to make a phone call to Hartford to see what the problem is."

A few minutes later a cheery voice, "Good morning this is the law office of Sunny Polt this is Sunny Polt speaking, how may I help you today?"

"Hi my name is Alexandra Eames and I was told to give you guys a call."

"Oh yes," said Sunny with her voice all of a sudden less cheery.

"The call is regarding a minor by the name of Cecilia Alexandra Ling. Do you know her?"

"Yes I do she is my goddaughter," said Alex with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Well her mother Hannah passed away due to complications from pneumonia and Cecilia has been staying with me for the last few days."

Alex let out a covered gasp when she heard what happened. Her dear friend Hannah was now gone and her daughter was all alone.

"Ma'am? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I am, sorry. Please continue."

"I checked her file and it says that you have been listed as Cecilia's legal guardian and that it is stated in a copy of her final will that she is to live with you should anything happen. All paperwork have been drawn up all you have to do is come down here sign it and then Cecilia is free to go home with you. How soon can you come?"

"I am hoping this afternoon. I need to arrange it with my boss first."

Sunny then proceeded to give Alex the directions on getting to her office.

"Thank you for telling me and when you see Cecilia please tell here Aunt Alex is on her way."

"Sure thing Ma'am and when you I will be sitting outside with Cecilia."

"Okay thank you, see you soon."

By the time Alex hung up the phone she was doing something she rarely did, crying.

Bobby immediately asked, "Alex, what's wrong?"

"Yeah uh I need to make a trip down to Hartford..."

"Okay I am coming with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah we're in this together remember?"

Alex nodded, not sure what to say.

Alex went back to Deakins office and explained to him.

"Captain Deakins, I made the phone call and I found that a dear friend of mine Hannah passed away a few days ago. Bobby and I are going to pick up her daughter my goddaughter Cecilia. I was along with my late husband was made her legal guardian not long after she was born should anything happen," Alex said a bit quickly so she could avoid crying again.

"Ok you and Bobby can take as long as you need, to help get your goddaughter settled."

"Thank you sir."

After they left 1PP and were on their way, Bobby drove as Alex in no shape to drive when she made a quick call to her parents.

"Eames residence, this is John speaking."

"Hey dad it is Alex."

"Alex aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Yeah there is an emergency. Bobby and I need to go to Hartford for a few days; could you pick up and watch Jason for a few days?"

"Yeah we be glad to, but honey what is going on?"

Alex goes into detail what happened and Bobby caught bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Oh poor thing, could you please give Cecilia a hug from me and your mom?"

"Yeah sure dad I will."

The call ended after Alex promised to call John after they know their next step. She then called Jason's school and requested to have him meet in the front office.

After calling the school Alex then spoke up, "Bobby we need to stop at P.S. 178 so we can tell Jason what is about to happen."

"Okay whatever you need, remember I am here for you and Jason, always," said Bobby taking Alex's hand while waiting at a stop light.

When they got to the school, parked their car, and got to the front office, Jason was already waiting for them.

When Jason saw Alex and Bobby approached he jumped from his seat and asked, "Mom, dad, what is going on? Did something bad happen?"

"Sweetie," began Alex when then she had to choke back tears and continued, "Remember little Cecilia Alexandra Ling and her mom who you called Auntie Hannah?"

"Yeah I remember that Cecilia and I were playmates and that Aunt Hannah somehow always managed to spoil me. Why?"

"Well Aunt Hannah passed away," began Alex but was gently interrupted.

"Aw man. This sucks, I mean Aunt Hannah passing away."

"I know sweetie," said Alex hugging Jason and then added, "So dad and I have to go and pick Cecilia and bring her home with us, which means we could be gone a few days so Grandpa John is coming to pick you up and you will be staying with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Ok mom you and dad be careful, and please give Cecilia a hug for me ok?"

"Will do son, be good for grandma and grandpa okay?"

"Okay mom, I will. Bye mom and dad."

"Bye kiddo," added Bobby ruffling Jason's hair a bit.

Alex and Bobby then let the secretary that they were going out of town for a few days and that her father would come to pick up Jason and were then on their way back to their home at Rockaway and packed a few of Jason's belongings and dropped it off with her parents.

While on the ride to Hartford, Bobby decided not to push the subject unless Alex brought it up. Eventually Alex does start to tell Bobby the whole story behind knowing Hannah and Cecilia.

"Ok I am going to give you the whole story about Cecilia and her mom."

Bobby drove and listened intently as Alex began the story.

"It was a year after I started at Vice and Jason was about fourteen months old. Both Joe and I were enjoying our rare day off with Jason. As we were walking along the city sidewalks we saw a young pregnant girl in bowled over in pain and we knew that we instinctively needed help so we got her to the hospital in a few short minutes. Joe had gone to drop Jason off with my parents and was back rather quickly. It was then we found out the girl had no family to turn to and so we befriended her. In between the labor pains we got to know her better. As it turns out she, Ling Hua, or as she likes to be called Hannah had been in the country legally for a few months. Even though she had been in the country for a few months she spoke relatively good English. A few hours later she gives birth to beautiful baby girl she named Ling Chu Hua. It was also then she named her daughter Cecilia Alexandra Ling. I was touched when she picked the name and Hannah had asked us to be Cecilia's godparents, you know in nonreligious context. Anyways a few days later Hannah and Cecilia were discharged and they stayed with us until we found them an apartment next door to us. Hannah and Cecilia lived there for awhile and Jason and Cecilia became playmates and all of us became inseparable and my family took her in as well and was adored little Cecilia. Then when Joe was killed while undercover in the botched drug bust, Hannah and Cecilia were there for me and Jason alongside my family. Then suddenly early spring 2000 Hannah and Cecilia just up and left and that was the last I saw of and heard from Hannah."

Alex managed to get that out with in one breath and when she finished tears were flowing again even as she tried hard not to cry.

"Wow, Alex I am not sure what to say," said Bobby as he put his hand on her shoulder while they were at a stop light.

Since it was only about 9:30 in the morning the traffic was at a minimal and they crossed the Connecticut state line at 11:30 am and reached the office by 11:50 am. When Bobby turned off the engine the two sat there.

"Ready?" asked Bobby when he saw Alex who was trying to calm herself down.

"Yeah, I am. Let's go."

Alex and Bobby walked in together Alex already saw someone who looked like the person who she called back just a few hours ago, Sunny Polt sitting with a girl with a still unmistakable angelic baby faced girl.

When Bobby saw a change in Alex's demeanor and said, "Go ahead Alex, I will wait here."

Alex mouthed a quick thank you and ran off to be with her goddaughter.

When Alex reached where Cecilia was sitting Alex assumed that person sitting with her was the person she talked with a few hours earlier. When Cecilia sensed someone was sitting next to her she around and saw that her Auntie Alex was there with open arms and immediately launched herself into Alex's arms.

"Cecilia come here sweetie, I am here for you," said Alex holding her close.

It was then Cecilia finally broke down sobbing.

Alex held Cecilia tightly as the young girl cried mournfully and hiccupped a few words, "I miss my mommy."

"I know sweetie, just cry and let it out."

After Cecilia's tears had died down a bit, Sunny Polt the youthful director spoke up, "You must be Ms. Alexandra Eames."

"Yes I am but I am now married, I am now Mrs. Alexandra Goren."

"That is not a problem," began Sunny, "We will make the necessary corrections to the release form, and then you can sign it."

"Okay can you hold on just one second?"

"Sure I will be in my office," said Sunny as she walked ahead at a medium pace.

Alex then turned to Cecilia and said, "Sweetie, there is someone I would like you to meet."

Alex then looked over at Bobby and gestured to him and Bobby walked over and crouched down to Cecilia's level and Cecilia looked at him with doe eyes.

"Honey, this is Uncle Bobby, he will stay with you while I go and sign the form so then you can come home with me and Uncle Bobby, I will be out as soon as I can okay sweetheart?"

Cecilia nodded slowly and Alex gave her another hug and went to sign the release form.

When she reached the director's office she knocked on the door and was summoned in.

"Please come in and have a seat, Mrs. Goren."

"Please Alex is fine."

Sunny looking a little hesitant and then continued.

"Alex, before the forms are signed and filed there is also one other thing that Hannah specified. I think you should read this letter she left for you before we continue on," Sunny said handing her a letter.

Alex took the letter and began to read it. It was there that she found out something else that she was not expecting a letter Hannah had written right before she passed.

_Tuesday, September 20, 2005_

_Dear Alex,_

_If you are reading this then you know that I have passed on._

_I want to start by saying sorry for just taking off so suddenly five years ago without saying goodbye to you and Jason or not leaving a contact address and number there is no excuse for that. I have been meaning to contact you but I did not where to start or if you had remarried or not._

_All I ask of you and your husband (that is if you have remarried) is to take care of my little girl and let her know that her mother loves her very much as often as you can._

_One last thing is that should you and you husband decide to adopt Cecilia, I have no objections and the document has already been drawn just in case all you have to do is to have it signed and have it filed in New York._

_I have complete faith in you and your family._

_Sincerely Your Friend, _

_Ling Hua "Hannah"_

Alex had a few tears falling down her cheeks as she finished reading the letter.

Only about an hour later after all legal barriers that might arise later had been settled after Sunny had called Ron Carver and talked things over and all the documents have been signed, copied and filed away, Alex walked out of the lawyer's main office with her copy of the forms she let with a sigh of relief that every thing had taken care of she walked to where Cecilia was sitting with Bobby she suddenly stopped when something she saw warmed her heart. Cecilia was now in a good mood and giggling at what he pulled from behind her ear and all the magic tricks that Bobby was showing her and funny faces he was making at her.

Alex smiled and thought to herself, _the Goren charm, works every time._

After Alex got to where the two were sitting Bobby looked up when he heard footsteps.

"Is everything settled?"

"Yeah it is," said Alex and then she whispered to him, "Hannah said in the letter she gave me that we can adopt Cecilia if we so choose to. I am thinking because Cecilia is also going to need a father figure and she already seems to love you."

Bobby nodded and then Alex squatted down to Cecilia's level and asked, "Hey kiddo were you good for Uncle Bobby?

Cecilia smiled and nodded.

"Ok then are you ready to go?"

"Yes Auntie Alex," replied Cecilia as she jumped off the plastic chair and grabbed both Alex and Bobby's hand and they headed out of the office after Cecilia said goodbye to Sunny and after picking up her stuff that was left with the landlord and getting ice cream the threesome drove out of Connecticut and back to New York.

-A year and a half later-

Life for Cecilia Alexandra Ling-Goren couldn't have been better. A year after moving in with her godmother, Uncle Bobby, and Jason her godmother and Uncle adopted her. They allowed her keep her mother's last name and she even called them mom and dad, because she realized that her biological mother would have wanted her to be happy.

Usually she would go and stay with Grandpa John and Grandma Andrea for a few hours until either Alex and Bobby would come and pick her up, but right now her mom was on maternity leave and was due any day now.

Late on spring afternoon, Cecilia had just arrived home from school first as Jason was at baseball practice. When she got in the house she saw her mom was on the couch sleeping so she took her shoes off quietly and tiptoed to the kitchen to get something to drink. Then suddenly she heard a groan from the living and dashed to there to check. Sure enough she had noticed that was a puddle of water at the foot of the couch.

"Ok mom I will go upstairs and get the suitcase that you and dad packed and then I will call dad, grandma and grandpa and let them know and then I will get hold of Jason after we get to the hospital and let him know. Don't worry everything is under control," Cecilia said calmly after helping Alex sit up.

After getting Alex to the ER and meeting up Bobby at the maternity ward, Cecilia, and her adoptive grandparents had to wait in the waiting room. It was then Cecilia excused herself as she had one more person to call.

After only a few rings Jason answered, "Hello?

"Jason?"

"Sis what is wrong?" Jason asked in sudden panicked voice.

"Nothing is wrong, mom went into labor about an hour ago, grandma, grandpa and I are at the St. Vincent's waiting room, dad is with mom in the maternity ward and…" said Cecilia but was cut off.

"Okay I will let my coach know that I have to leave early and don't worry I can leave early since I am the star player and then I see if one of the assistant coaches can give me the ride to the hospital. I will see you there."

After only twenty minutes Jason met up with rest of the family as they continued to wait for any updates Six hours later, Cecilia and Jason along with John and Andrea knocked on Alex's door.

Alex looked up and smiled, "Hey you two, hey mom, dad come and see the newest members of the family."

John and Andrea had Cecilia and Jason go first and they walked over. After they got to the head of the bed Alex said, "Kids, dad and I would like to introduce your new brother and sister, James Daniel Goren and Cecilia Frances Goren."

Cecilia shocked but then added, "You named our sister after me?"

Alex nodded and said, "Because I know that her older sister is an incredible young woman and will be there to love, teach and protect her. Would you like to hold her?"

"Really?"

"Of course."

Cecilia walked over and Alex gently handed little Cecilia to her big sister.

Cecilia went and sat down and said, "Welcome little sister. Mom's right I will always be for you and James as will your big brother Jason."

With that their lives and future is bright and happy.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the conclusion to "Childhood Love Rekindled"! Updates coming soon for "Taken and Miraculously Returned!" Your reviews are appreciated!


End file.
